There have been various techniques described and employed to increase the effective number of pixels delivered by a staring focal plane array sensor. Some techniques including dithering the image with respect to the focal plane, or using Hadamard masks in conjunction with the focal plane. These techniques, and others, effectively subdivide the detector so that it delivers an increased multiplicity of pixels. In most cases the subdivision provides a factor of four increase in pixel count by subdividing the detector into a two by two pixel array.